


Galvanism

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breathplay, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manhandling, No Aftercare, Power Imbalance, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, its light, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack is an opportunistic dealer who fucks his prettier clients and Rhys is a druggie who is more than willing to let Jack use and abuse him as he pleases for a hit of Eridium in his system. (It's not as dark as it sounds, I promise)





	Galvanism

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kinktober prompt from last year that i finally got around to writing. I wrote this when i should have been sleeping
> 
>  
> 
> sorry.

The club was filled with wafting smokes and hazy lights, people were surrounded in every corner and Rhys felt like he might drown in the ambiance. He had never felt so out of place in his life, yet there was still this sinking suspicion that this was exactly the place he needed to be.

He know that he has never been to this specific club before but this is the only place that he knows of that sells Eridium – a new designer drug that had been circulating around and he’s heard rumors of a man that practically gave it away if he liked the look of you. After the horrid week he had had, it was just what he needed. It was the only thing he needed.

Nevertheless, the whole place is overstimulating and it muddles up his senses. The smoke was so thick that it was hard for him to breathe and the music was so loud that he couldn’t hear himself think. Suddenly, Rhys found himself becoming anxious and quickly decided that this was a mistake and just as he was right about to leave, change his mind as he was pulled back into the club – his back hitting against someone else’s skin in a way that had him letting out an indignant, “Oof!”

“Hey, where you goin’ sweet thing?” The man that he blundered into coos as he grabbed his arm and pulled Rhys backwards and towards him, every word coming out of his mouth rubs Rhys in all the right and wrong ways – he struggles not to stutter as he thinks of the correct way to reply and ends up almost entirely speechless while the handsome man continued to condescend to him. “C’mon, darling just tell Jack what you need.”

He looked at his assailant – deciding at once that this Jack was altogether too handsome, he didn’t trust someone who looked this nice. Jack was tall and broad with deeply tanned skin, well-coiffed hair and the kind of face that made people just want to listen to him. Maybe it was just the overwhelming environment of the club but Rhys felt like this man knew exactly what he needed.

“I was looking for something.” It’s as vague as he can say it, “Something sweet to help me unwind.” he truly hoped that the older man understands what he’s hinting at.

Rhys blushes as the man looks at him, “Is that right?” he asked in a rhetorical sort of way as he pulled out a palm sized baggie filled with purple colored crystalline clusters and waved it in front of Rhys’ face like the younger man was a dog that he owned and Jack knew that this was his favorite treat, “You want something like this, baby boy?”

Rhys nods, looking at the designer drug like it was the answer to all of his hopes and prayers – it was, it was more than he could ever ask for.

“You know what this is?” Jack asked, voice dripping with arrogance and a bit of contempt.

He nodded again, “Yeah, I – it’s so good.” he said stupidly, pupils dilating like he’s suddenly fallen in love. “Please I can afford it just-”

“You think you can afford this sugar?” Jack pulled the bag away from him and Rhys felt like he was just about to cry, he had come here looking for it and to have the dealer take it away from him just seemed cruel. “Cause I’m not all that sure you understand the price.”

The younger man hesitated at that, unsure of what else that Jack would even want from him other than - oh. Jack wanted to – oh, that made sense. Nothing was totally free, he supposed and Jack was attractive enough to him that the sleaziness of this whole deal seemed like a lot of fun instead of the potentially dangerous situation that it was.

“I think I understand what you want, Jack.” He replied carefully and watched the grin spread on the other mans’ face. “I’m sure I… I can afford it.”

It’s all the consent that Jack needs before he’s letting some of the purple powder fall on his tongue and before Rhys could protest his mouth was on the younger mans’ submitting and letting Jacks’ tongue sweep over his own, he could taste the chemicals of it – it was sickly sweet, almost like it was antifreeze or coated medicine – sliding over his taste buds as it absorbed into his mouth.

Jack pulled back, looking at the already dazed expression on Rhys’ face with more than a touch of fondness. He cupped the younger mans’ cheek and grinned when he leaned into the touch, “We’re gonna have a lot of fun, kitten.” Jack promised, taking the younger mans arm and bracing it around his own. “Shouldn’t be long now, let’s get you somewhere private.”

Rhys hums softly, feeling a little giddy already as Jack pulls him through a weave of carefully placed curtains and sluggishly dancing couples. A part of him – the last remainder of his sobriety – realizes exactly how much of a bad idea this is because he’s almost entirely sure that Jack probably has a collection of pretty, naive twenty somethings locked in his basement because they were just as impulsive and reckless as Rhys was.

The room that Jack takes him is full of just as many soft swooping curtains and garish purples as the rest of the club – Rhys whined, feeling a pool of heated arousal in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t bother asking for the older mans approval as he starts hastily undressing himself.

Jack was watching enraptured as Rhys stripped himself naked, the young man whimpering about how hot he felt and instinctively going for his cock, stroking up and down the shaft sluggishly – all the while whining in distress because it just wasn’t enough.

Despite himself, Jack couldn’t help but watch the younger man for a moment – because, damn if he wasn’t pretty. He was slim and pale with swirling blue tattoos that expanded down most of the right side of his body and piercings in a few specific places – horizontal barbells through his nipples, a small jewel on his navel and, interestingly enough, a tongue ring.

The sight of that snapped Jack out of his stupor and into action, ready to pounce on the younger man with jeers and punishment. “Already touching yourself, cutie?” Jack sneered, “Shameless little thing, aren’t ya?”

Rhys nods hazily, a soft whimper of ‘please’ already on his lips as he continued his own ministrations. Jack ushered him forward and Rhys practically clambered onto the older mans lap, grinding down on the thick and coarse ‘costs more money than you’ll ever have in your life’ pants that Jack was wearing in an equally shameless manner.

“I – Jack, help me please!” He begged quickly, looking at the other man with a dazed expression on his face. Unknowingly having Jack in a fit of arousal as he manhandled the unresistant young man over his lap like a petulant child and took to stroking the pale skin on Rhys’ ass in a deceptively sweet way. “I think that’s real fuckin’ rude, babe.” he growled meanly as he smacked down the younger mans ass.

He didn’t listen to any of Rhys’ pleas for mercy as he continued smacking down on the drugged mans ass and thighs, refusing to stop until the skin was heated and cherry red. “Are you gonna be a good boy?” Jack asked him then as he gently stroked the skin of Rhys’ heated flesh – he thought that would feel really nice and warm while he was fucking the life out of the younger man.

“Yes! Yes, I’ll be a good boy!” The way that Rhys spoke was insanely sincere and Jack definitely enjoyed that. “Please touch me, Jack. Let me touch you I...” Rhys trailed off into a whimper as he took to rutting against the older mans’ legs again. “’M sorry, ple-e-ease. I’ll be better…”

The grin that Jack wore on his face was sadistic, he was really liking just how easy Rhys was proving to be already. “I think you need to be punished.” He said, in an off handed and casual sort of tone – like he knew that there was no way that Rhys would ever deny him.

Jack was complete correct and he was proven so when Rhys nodded vigorously, looking at Jack with a wide eyed sort of neediness and desperation. “Yes.” he said, coming off as too trusting for his own good, “Whatever you want, Jack. Please.” He begged quietly, soft pleading whimpers coming out of him. Jack found it kind of cute – in a pathetic sort of way.

Rhys was so pretty and so desperate and so eager that it only encouraged Jack further on as he pushed the younger man down on his knees in between his own spread legs, looking down at Rhys with a cool expression on his face. “Go on and take it out, princess.” Jack condescended to him, happy to degrade and hurt the pretty boy to his hearts content.

First things first, he wanted to force his cock down the younger mans’ throat. Rhys got the idea of what Jack wanted clearly and he was quick to fumble around with the zipper of the older mans’ pants, feeling as though he was almost just as desperate and excited as Jack was to have the older mans’ cock in his mouth.

Jack didn’t bother to aide Rhys at all, he was completely happy to watch the younger man struggle and fumble with a lack of motor skills and a sense of eagerness that hurt him more than it helped him. He murmured a condescending, “Good job!” when Rhys finally managed to get a hold of his cock. He was pleasantly surprised by the happy smile on the younger man’s face – like he could live off the praise.

Rhys was quick to gently cup at the base of the older mans’ cock – decent length, impressive girth and a barbell pierced into the fat head of it. The younger man was unerringly curious about what that piece of jewelry might feel like when it was hitting his prostate over and over again. He let out an involuntary whimper at the thought of that and let the flat of his tongue slide over the shaft slowly.

Rhys took to sucking slowly and gently, taking his time with the older man and practically worshiping his dick. It was not as if Rhys didn’t know what he was doing when he was sucking Jacks’ dick – because he made it perfectly clear that he did with everything he did – but he was moving a little too slowly for Jacks’ tastes. So the older man took matters into his own hands and pushed down on Rhys’ head, forcing him to take more and more of the older mans’ cock until the head of it was practically touching the back of Rhys’ throat.

He looked good like that, Jack decided quickly – tears falling down his cheeks and soft, pained moans emitting from him. His throat tightened like a vice on Jacks’ cock and it felt amazing to him – so good in fact, that he was pretty sure if Rhys kept going like he was he would be cumming down the younger mans’ throat in any moment. He wouldn’t have that, not right now at least.

“Pull off, kitten…” Jack murmured, fingers tightening in Rhys’ hair and tugging at the wavy locks to sway him to obedience. Rhys decidedly refused to do as he was told and sucked harder, he made a point of glaring up at Jack – like he was telling the older man to go fuck himself without saying a word.

He didn’t expect to have Jack grab onto the back of his head with a fistful of Rhys’ usually well coiffed hair in hand and force him off, eliciting a pained cry from the younger man. More tears sprung from Rhys’ eyes, leaving stains on his cheeks and a general redness all over his face. Again, Jack found the desperate look on his paramours’ face really appealing. “You’re a bit of a crybaby, aren’t you?” Jack sneered in a crude sort of way as he manhandled Rhys onto the soft bed with him.

Rhys balked at that, almost managing to feel the slightest bit bothered by the way Jack had been – and continued to – treat him, “N-no.” he said, voice all too wavering to come off as anything other than overly defensive of himself.

Needless to say it didn’t really convince the older man, who had already taken to moving him in the position that he wanted him in. “Yeah, you’re a crybaby.” he said and soon enough the younger man found himself propped up on his knees with his cheek smashed up against the sheets. “But hey…that’s okay with me, kitten. You look pretty fucking good with tears running down your cheeks like that.”

The younger man let out a tiny whimper, a mixture of fear and arousal curling up in the pit of his stomach and he arched his back unconsciously with anticipation and want. He was held tight to that position as Jack haphazardly prepared and stretched the younger man for his cock.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked in a way that seemed almost rhetorical and Rhys was pretty sure that it was. Even though he was pretty sure that the older man didn’t care for his opinions, he still wanted to say something.

Unfortunately, all he could manage was a hesitant and tiny sounding, “Um…” before the older man grabbed his hips tightly with a pleasured grunt of, “Good.” as he thrust into the younger mans’ tight channel.

“Wait-” Rhys uttered as he realized that Jack hadn’t worn a condom but he was completely cut off from all of his protests as the older man thrust into him hard. Soon Rhys found himself lost to the sensations of thrusting and the slight cold of the penis crown hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

It wasn’t more than a minute until Rhys began to fuck himself back onto the dealers dick, forcing himself to take more of him in with each shallow and lazy thrust. “Fuck, babe.” Jack crooned, taking to mumbling sweet and condescending words to Rhys that almost felt like he was talking to himself instead of saying anything to the younger man, “You feel amazing wrapped around my cock like you are. What an eager little slut I’ve got here…”

He wrapped his arms around Rhys’ waist and forced the younger man up on his knees so that his back was pressed flush against Jacks’ broader chest. The older man took one of his hands and moved it up to the slimmer mans’ throat and squeezed hard enough that Rhys began to see spots fly across his vision.

The younger man moaned and whined from the pleasure, pain and the amazing high that he was feeling were mixing together in a wonderfully toxic combination. He sighed the older mans name pleasantly and took to slowly stroking his own cock in a low and slow motion.

Jack said things to him while he fucked him – he kept calling him names, telling him what a whore he was and promising all of the horrible and dirty things that he was going to do to him tonight and nights thereafter. Rhys could barely make sense of what he was saying, everything jumbled together tightly.

The older man fucked into Rhys hard, squeezing his throat and his hips hard enough that he would surely be left with purple and blue bruises the morning after. Pretty soon, he cried out and came hard all over himself, his own cum dripping over his heaving stomach. He felt like he was hyperventilating, even though he wasn’t even panicking. Not even a little bit.

Jack continued to fuck into him for a while and the buzzing that he felt almost hurt him – he was always really sensitive after he had an orgasm – and he was only given any sort of reprieve when Jack came inside of him, the thrusting slowed until it came to a complete halt.

Jack thrust shallowly into him a few more times until he finally pulled out of the younger man and Rhys fell into a heap of his own limbs, completely boneless from the rough fucking that Jack gave him. Greedily, he grabbed and groped at Rhys’ ass and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the younger mans’ hole so he could watch his cum drip out of his pink, overly stretched hole. “Ugh, you’re looking pretty sore there, kitten.” He cooed with mock sympathy and Rhys mumbled in agreement to that.

“Well hold tight, kitten because we’re not done here, yet.” he said, a promise that remained unspoken as he stepped away from Rhys. “I’ll be right back. Don’t you fucking dare move, not even a muscle.”

Rhys whimpered desperately, it was like the thought of moving – which had not even occurred to him before Jack had said anything about it – seemed impossible and bordered on torturous to him. Still, he obeyed even as Jack took his time producing what he wanted.

As soon as Jack returned he presented a thick, yellow anal plug with the Hyperion logo clearly displayed on the flat back of it to the younger man, right in his face. Rhys barely registered that the toy was for him and he helplessly smiled at Jack. “What’s this for?” he asked, completely oblivious.

Jack responded to that with a condescending pat to Rhys’ cheek, “It’s for you, stupid.” he crooned, “I can’t have you making a mess all over this nice bed.” he slid his hand over the soft purple fabric right next to Rhys’ spread open thighs.

He noticed that the younger man was practically falling asleep already and he frowned in displeasure at the idea that he might not feel what he was doing to him. He smacked and pinched the younger mans thighs hard enough to get him to wake up from the haze that he had been in.

Rhys mumbled something incoherently – it could have been a compliment or a string of curses but Jack couldn’t differentiate which – and pulled himself up and poised his weight onto his elbows in such a way that he ended up involuntarily arching his back. “Good. Finally got your attention.” Jack said, with a cheerful tone of voice. “Just relax for a second, you can sleep once I’m done with this.”

The younger man was amenable enough to being told what to do and he continued to obey Jack almost mindlessly. Jack didn’t bother to be gentle at all as he pushed the plug inside of Rhys, keeping any of the leftover cum still lodged inside of him.

Finally, Rhys was left to sleep. He sprawled out on his back, his bruised and sore body on full display for anyone to see and as Jack looked down at the young man laying on his side in a blissful little heap he feels a tinge of regret at never having bothered to learn the cuties’ name. He decided to leave his paramour a little note, as well as take a nice picture of him sprawled out.

For his personal uses, of course.

* * *

  
The next morning, Rhys woke up still slightly buzzed from the Eridium that he had taken last night. It was amazing, he still kind of felt like he was flying. He’s never felt a high like that before – and he’s partied enough to know just how different it felt.

As Rhys sat up and collected himself, he felt solemnity for the loss of that feeling – because he knew that it was a feeling that he would likely never experience again. This was a once in a lifetime sort of thing and he was more than okay with everything that had happened – even the man who had practically fucked the life out of him last night and stuffed him with a butt plug that he was much too emotionally and physically drained to even think about taking out.

‘What was his name, again?’ Rhys thought before it suddenly came to him, ‘Oh yeah. Jack something.’

Rhys took a moment of silence to feel sorrow that he would never be experiences that again – the man had pushed all of his buttons in all of the right ways and he was a little sad that he never got his information. Though he couldn’t help but think that he looked a little familiar. He couldn’t place where he remembered the older man from, though, but it was right on the tip of his tongue.

He shrugged, figuring that he probably wouldn’t remember for a while and it wasn’t really that big of a deal anyways. It wasn’t like it was the first time that he had woken up in the bed or the arms of a perfect stranger. He also figured that it was best that he get dressed and get the hell out of there as fast as he could.

In the midst of his haphazard dressing, he came across a note with another baggie of Eridium stuck to the back of it. He swallowed with both nervousness and a bit of excitement at seeing the drug once again. He decided to read the note – just in case it said something like, “This is a test. If you take this baggie I will find you and kill you.”

The note was short and punctuated, at the top, with what he had to assume was the dealers phone number. The note wrote out the following in chicken scratch hand writing.

**_“Hey there, Kitten! Thought you might want another little pick me up, think of it as a present. Maybe you can give me a call the next time you need a hit? I know you want too~ and I’m sure that if you can’t pay for it we can just work something out, especially if you’re as eager as you were last night – Handsome Jack._ **   


**_PS, keep the plug, that’s another present.”_ **

Rhys squeaked audibly and clutched the note to his chest as he realized just who he had spent the night with and knew why the man felt so familiar to him. He knew who Handsome Jack was. Everyone did.

Handsome Jack ran drugs through Pandora. Handsome Jack was an unstable psychopath who killed people for mentioning his wife. Handsome Jack was a dangerous man but most importantly of all, Handsome Jack was a dangerous man that he wanted to see Rhys again – no, he wanted to fuck Rhys again. For Eridium. Which was so expensive that Rhys only expected to be doing it once in his life. Despite his better judgment, Rhys stuffed the note in his back pocket for safe keeping.

Whose to say if he ever had a horrible enough week that he might want a little something to distract himself again? Keeping the note was just an insurance policy. He would probably never need to cash in on the benefits of it. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.


End file.
